Holiday Plans
by MissingMommy
Summary: Draco wants Charlie to meet his mum during their holiday vacation. Charlie doesn't want to because he's sure he's going to screw it up. Thankfully, Zoelie is there to knock some sense into Charlie. :: Charlie&OC, Charlie/Draco.


Charlie and Zoelie are walking towards the inner gate of gate four to do either rounds. It's the beginning of their double shift. The sun had set an hour before, setting earlier during the winter months. Charlie would be colder than he is if not for Zoelie's warming spell. He would cast it but hers lasts longer than his own. Only the spell doesn't keep the snow out of his boots.

"You and Draco work out your holiday plans yet?" she asks. Her voice sounds louder than usual because of the thick layer of snow that fell earlier. The snowstorm is close to being done, with only a little bit of snow falling now.

"Draco told me that I either go with him to visit his mum or he's not going to my family's," Charlie informs her.

She laughs at the frown that forms on Charlie's face. "It's only fair," she says. "It can't be about your family all the time. I know that Jason and I have to compromise when it comes to how we spend Christmas and the New Year."

He grumbles. "I just hate ultimatums like that."

"What I think you hate is that Draco wants to introduce you to his mother," Zoelie corrects. "You're worried his mum is going to hate you."

He glares at her. "I'm not worried about that!" he says sharply. When Zoelie just raises her eyebrow at him, he adds, "I'm not!"

"Just admit it, Char. You're worried that you are going to say the wrong thing and make her hate you so you would rather not meet her at all," Zoelie says. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid to meet your boyfriend's parents. I know I was terrified to meet Jason's parents."

He groans. "I'm definitely going to say the wrong thing." He covers his face with his gloved hand. "I always do. And I want to make a good impression because it's Draco's _mum_."

Zoelie pats his back softly. "There, there," she says. Her playful tone betrays the fact that she is enjoying seeing Charlie like this. "Just think, you only have to meet her around the holidays if you do fuck it up."

"You're finding this entirely too funny," Charlie informs her.

She ties her hair back quickly, ignoring the snow that has settled on her head. "I am," she agrees. "I told you that you would regret telling me that you truly believed that I would make an ass out of myself in front of his parents."

Charlie's eyes widen. "I was only joking!" he cries desperately.

She mounts her broom and flashes him a bright smile. "Well, I do know that you're going to fuck up with his mum," she tells him. "And besides, if I were to have sympathy for anyone, it would be for your boyfriend. At least you get a first meeting. He already knows most of your family and they don't like him."

Charlie frowns again, mulling over Zoelie's words. He supposes that she's right. Draco's going to have to fight to get his family to believe that he's changed. Charlie doesn't have to do that.

"Mount up. We can't keep these dragons waiting much longer," Zoelie says.

He mounts his broom and looks expectantly at Zoelie. She's about to open the door when she turns toward Charlie. She meets his blue eyes with her own kaleidoscopic eyes.

"I'm only going to say this because if I don't, you're likely to get lost in your own thoughts and get hurt: you're going to screw up. No first meeting of the parents is absolutely perfect, especially when you're better with dragons than you are with people. But that doesn't mean you don't try. Draco's mum might not like you at first, but you're showing Draco that you care enough about him to face her. That's what this is about," she says. "So you have to ask yourself if meeting his mum is really worth it."

This is the reason why he loves her; she doesn't sugarcoat the truth for him. She tells him exactly what he needs to hear, even if he might not like it. "Thanks Zoe."

She nods. "Now let's feed these dragons and get done with our shifts. I still have to pick up his parents' gifts before we leave this weekend."

"Alright."

She opens the door with a wave of her wand, darting off to the right, shooting off flashy spells. Charlie grabs the food and attaches it to his broom before he kicks off to left to drop the food off.

 **A/n - written for the fanfic tournament, round 2 and OTP bootcamp with the prompt playful.**


End file.
